This invention relates generally to forage harvesters and, in particular, to forage harvester row crop attachments.
Row crop attachments for forage harvesters typically include a plurality of row crop divider units arranged side-by-side on a base frame to define a plurality of crop conveying paths through which gathering chains pass. A pair of rotary knives are provided adjacent an entrance of each conveying path for cutting off crop material before it is conveyed rearwardly through the conveying paths by the gathering chains. One of the knives of each pair of rotary knives is spring loaded into engagement with the other knife. The spring loaded knife is driven by a relatively small shaft connected to the knife by involute splines. This type of knife mounting arrangement is not reliable since it wears out quickly thus preventing the knives from cutting properly.